1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a clip fastener that is inserted into the crevice between the risers of installed metal structural roof panels. The clip fastener is self-tightening and self-locking upon appropriate insertion. The clip fastener can be used to support insulated ceilings, light fixtures, paddle fans, simulated beams, etc. to a roof panel system which has been previously installed by use of various known means and wherein adjacent panels present vertically extending normally flushly juxtaposed risers.
2. Background
In the prior art, screw holes or bolt holes are made in structural roof panels so that screws or bolts, as the case may be, can be employed to attach insulated ceilings, light fixtures, paddle fans, simulated beams to such structural roof panels. When steel sheet metal screws are employed as fasteners, especially in aluminum structural roof panels, bimetallic corrosion results because of electron flow, thereby weakening and eventually rendering such fasteners useless. Moreover, site preparation in such roof panels by drilling starter holes for the screws or holes for the bolts is time-consuming with consequent expense for labor costs involved. The problem in the art, therefore, is the need for a clip fastener to attach insulated ceilings, light fixtures, paddle fans, simulated beams to structural roof panels that can be inserted into the crevices between the risers of the installed metal structural roof panels simply, safely and with little effort, and without damage to such roof panels nor consequent bimetallic corrosion.